Dimensional Destruction - Adventure time Massive Mashup
by TheUnseenTheif
Summary: A prophecy states, that the chosen human, will fight the Destructed Lich and rescue the dimensional plain from destruction. However, Finn is not the only human, so is Fionna. Read the massive adventure time mashup with all characters from all episodes! Some spoilers to the series if you arent up to date.


**Dimensional Destruction - Adventure time - **

**Prologue**

"Doorlords have the ability to open doors to any place in their dimension. There is a certain spell to open a portal to get to the Nightosphere. The Lich, found a way to open a portal to all the dimensions using "The Enchiridion". What does this have to do with me? Well - I can do all that, even more - because I am, The Dimension Princess."

**Chapter 1 - The Party**

"Dammit!" Shouted Marceline, "Kompy's castle is so annoying! When is the party going to start Finn" As she threw Beemo's controller on the ground

As Finn laughed and opened the door for TreeTrunks "Soon Marceline, go talk with the other guests, we still have RaggedyDoll Princess, Princess Bubblegum and uhh.. Jake, did Flame princess say she was coming?" Finn's happy smile was wiped seeing Jake sigh and shake his head.

"Oh my glob Turtle Princess, don't eat all the Sandwicheees, save some for ussss!" Groaned LSP shoving her face in the bowl of sandwiches.

"But Girrrl... I haven't even had one" Replied Turtle Princess who walked over and sat down next to HotDog Princess.

"Cinnamon Bun! Don't touch all the apple pie until everyone is here!" Cried Treetrunks jumping in front of the table.

"Uugh, Okay" Mumbled Cinnamon Bun not being focused on anything TT said. "Hey Jake, Where's Lady?"

"Oh uh." Jake responded putting down Beemo's controller (To focused on Kompy's Castle) "I think she is outside giving HotDog soldiers a ride in the sky."

"Oh... Okay!" Shouted Cinnamon Bun.

Macreline was flying around the outside, when she saw Finn sitting on the roof of the treehouse sighing with his eyes close to tears.

_"Why did I, Have to try _

_To end that dream, thats what it seems_

_She got so sad, It was so bad_

_And now its done, why is it done?_

_Flame Princess, oh Flame Princess,_

_Why are you gone? Gone for so long_

_I just wanna see, you in front of me_

_Please don't leave, come back to me.."_

"Nice song you got going there Finn" Marceline said as she sits down next to Finn

"You heard it?"

"All of it. You liked her a lot didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I messed up... she now only wants to be my friend, and even though she is my friend, she isn't coming to the party... why..."

"I don't know Finn" Marcy said as she stood up. "Relationships are hard. They suck really, lets get back to the party, I can see RaggedyDoll Princess on the way.."

"Jake! Its been 35 minutes since the Party meant to start! Where is Peebs?" Finn wordily asked Jake.

"I don't know man, maybe we should go check on her." Jake responded, which to Finn nodded as he stood up on the table.

"EVERYBODY!" Finn shouted across the party which caused everyone to stop dancing and look towards him. "Me and Jake are gonna step out for a sec, so.. don't party to hard. Seeya!"

Finn jumped on Jake's back and they rode off into the sunset... "WAAAIT!" Screamed a voice in the distance. Finn and Jake turned around and saw it was

"Marceline! What are you doing here, you should go back to the party!" Finn told her as she sat down on Jake's back next to Finn.

"It's fine, the party is kinda, ugh... LSP eat all the sandwiches so I just thought we could go to get more..." Marceline told them.

"Haha, well then Marceline, lets go get them!" Laughed Jake as he stepped his huge foot into the Candy Kingdom walls.

The three kept laughing, but the happiness and joy soon ended when they all saw the destructed Candy Castle. The wall was crashed onto the floor and half of the Castle was caved in.

Jake shrunk down to size, small enough to slide through the gaps. "Imma go in and push all those rocks out." As he said that he jumped in and enlarged himself that all the rubble flew out and made an entrance. "Finn and Marceline, Go find PB I'll clear out the town!"

Marceline and Finn ran through the castle and into Princess Bubblegum's testing lab.

"Oh, my... GLOB!" Finn shouted. In front of him was an unconscious Princess Bubblegum and a huge crack in the wall with a black hole sort-of texture behind it.


End file.
